


Pop-Tarts

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [22]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Future, Gen, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai's an oblivious and overprotective dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop-Tarts

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #22 **

Warning: Mild Language

Ages: Kai - 19, Eli - 18, 'Jem - 14 

  


  


"...."

"Whatsa matter?"

"I thought you said you had Pop-Tarts."

"We _do_ have Pop-Tarts."

"I've been through all hundred of your cupboards, I don't see any."

"Well they're _there_. Aunt Song brought some back from her last trip to Earth." Eli leaned back against the kitchen island and grinned at Kai. "Along with probably every box of Cheez-Its on the planet. And we don't have a _hundred_ cupboards, just a lot."

Kai snorted, swinging open the closest door again. Nope, still no Pop-Tarts. Definitely some Cheez-Its, though.

"Maybe your girlfriend ate them." He turned to smirk at Eli, snickering as the other boy turned a nice shade of red.

"She's not my _girlfriend_ , we're...uh...it's um...We're best friends. Like you and 'Jem."

"...I might have to hit you, you know."

"Not like that! I'm not saying you're a pervert or something! I just mean- ah-"

Eli began to inch away, wondering if Kai was going to chuck something at him. From the look on his face, the chances were pretty good. Better to just fess up already.

"Fine, you win, she's my girlfriend. We even had movie night last week." Which Eli had spent beet red and sitting on the other side of the couch whenever he could get away with it. Kai laughed, closing the cupboard door to go poke around in the pantry again.

"Smart boy."

Eli stuck his tongue out at his back before boosting himself up onto the counter.

"...I think she likes you, you know."

Kai was busy shifting various food items around on the shelf, trying to make sure he wasn't missing anything. Damn, there were Cheez-Its in here too. Eli's aunt must really like the things.

"What, Larkin? That's a problem for you, isn't it?"

He was joking, honestly. 

"No, damn it." Eli blushed again, giving the island a frustrated kick with the back of his sneaker. "'Jem. I think _'Jem_ likes you."

The other boy paused with his head still between shelves, before slowly backing out enough to lift his head without banging into anything. He turned and gave Eli an incredulous look.

"I didn't think I hit you that hard when we were sparring yesterday. Next time _tell_ someone when you start imagining things."

Eli smacked himself in the head. "You did, but that's got nothing to do with it! I think she's crushing on you, idiot."

Kai frowned, straightening fully before he shut the pantry door. 

"She's _fourteen_. And I'd have noticed that, you know."

"No you wouldn't! She's just a kid to you, you never think of her any other way! She could be twenty and strip naked and you'd still-"

Eli nearly fell off the island as a box of crackers came flying at his head. Wow, he hadn't even seen Kai open the door.

"Shut up."

"Sorry! But really, I'm just-"

"Subject change. Pop-Tarts. _Find them_."

The look in Kai's eyes made Eli eep under his breath, and he jumped down to begin his own search. Five minutes later neither of them had found anything, much to Eli's annoyance. He could've sworn-

"What're you looking for?"

They both glanced over to see 'Jem in the doorway, box of Pop-Tarts in the crook of an arm while she munched on one.

Figured.


End file.
